iPod Card Captor
by Kelar The Mage
Summary: It's one of those things where you listen to a bunch of random songs and write stuff for 'em. Various pairings and one AU-shot.


Another one! ^^ CCS this time, for some reason. Another fifteen. Apparently, my shuffle loves the Dixie Chicks and Hillary Duff.

I do not own any of the songs, bands/people, or CardCaptor Sakura, kthnks.

**Ready This Time, Dixie Chicks**

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Are you ready?" Tomoyo yelled from the ground.

"What?" Sakura mumbled, and dragged herself out of bed and to the window. "Unh. Oh. School." Her sleepy eyes widened. "Shit!" She immediately flew to her closet to change. At last, dressed in her brand new high school uniform, the sixteen year old dashed down the stairs. "Morning, Outa-san, Okaa-san, big brother!" She swiped a piece of toast, grabbed her bag, and darted to the door. "Bye!"

"The monster's ready for school on time for once," Touya said, blinking. "Weird."

It was probably a good thing he didn't know that Syaoran was waiting a few feet from the house, or that Sakura greeted her boyfriend with a kiss. Some things just aren't meant to be known by an older sibling.

**Wide Open Spaces, Dixie Chicks**

Sakura spun in a circle. "It's so empty," she breathed. "Tomoyo-chan, this is an awesome apartment!"

"Isn't it?" Tomoyo giggled. She was glad to see her best friend – and the girl she was secretly in love with – so happy.

"It's so amazing. What should we do with all this space?"

"I, for one, think we should turn it into a disco room," Keroberus piped up, popping his head out of Sakura's purse.

"And I, for one, don't think that's going to happen, Kero-chan," Sakura drawled, setting the purse down. "I'm so excited!"

"About college?" Tomoyo asked, slightly shocked.

"Nonono!" Sakura yelped. "Just...living on our own, and not having to deal with Touya-san."

"Have he and Yukito-san started to get nauseously sweet?" Tomoyo asked, tilting her head.

"No, they're just a bit awkward to be around sometimes. Especially big brother, whenever Syaoran is over," Sakura sighed, sitting on the floor.

"Ah, well, we move our stuff in a week from now, so cheer up," Tomoyo said, smiling.

**Anywhere but Here, Hillary Duff**

"_Syaoran-kun!" she sobbed, stumbling. She hit her knees, hard, but continued to sob. This was hell. He wasn't here!_ You could do so much more without him, _that traitorous voice in her mind whispered._

"_No!" she screamed. She screamed again, defiance to the void burning in her heart._

Yes.

_Power surged inside her, fury, want, and a fierce love combined. It bloomed, swimming up from the lower levels of her consciousness. "Never. This is mine. I won't let it go on like this." She took a deep breath, and stood. "Yue, I'm not done."_

Sakura woke with a sob, and threw her covers off. Stumbling to her mirror, moonlight shone on her sweat-drenched face. "It was just a dream," she whispered.

**Last Christmas, Hillary Duff**

Eriol beamed at the letter. "Sakura-chan finally wrote," he said, and opened it. His eyebrow quirked upwards in amusement. "Well, well, well."

Kaho, reading over his shoulder, laughed. "Are you honestly surprised?" she asked.

"No, not really," he said. "I'm glad they finally got together though."

She smiled. "Me too."

He tilted his head back to give her another dazzling smile. "I don't even need to see the future to know they'll last."

She nodded, and sat beside him. "Ruby-chan, Spinel-kun, what are you doing?"

The two cast her irritated glances. "Chess," they chorused.

"He's beating me," Spinel grumbled, pointing at paw at the other.

"I'm a she right now, sheesh," the other muttered.

"Cute," Kaho mumbled.

**When You Love Someone, Bethany Dillon**

"Would you be my Maid of Honor, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo was stunned momentarily. Then, she squealed. "He asked you?"

"Hai," Sakura answered, a smile crossing her lips.

Tomoyo squealed again. "I'll totally do it! When are you going to-? Who's the Best Man going to be?" Her eyes were alight with happiness for her friend.

"We don't know when," she laughed. "Probably around the time we exchanged teddy bears, I'd guess. Best man...I think he's asked Eriol-kun, actually."

Tomoyo giggled. "Awesome!" _Two times as Maid of Honor,_ she thought, excited. _Rika, now Sakura._

**Someday My Prince Will Come, Ashley Tisdale**

"Remember the play in fourth grade?" Tomoyo asked abruptly.

"Hai! I caught the Light and Dark during it," Sakura said, sitting up. The ninth graders lay sprawled across Sakura's bed, half-asleep until the other had spoken.

"You made a really cute prince, and Li-kun was a pretty princess," Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura grinned too. "Yeah. Didn't you make him wear pink?"

"I think so," Tomoyo giggled.

"Any princes around these parts?" a familiar voice called.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled, bounding off the bed to the window. She smirked down at him. "Is that a beautiful princess I see?" she called down to him.

"They are so confused," Touya muttered from his spot on the couch, downstairs.

**Ultimate, Lindsey Lohan**

Tomoyo, for once, was not having a good day. Sakura was sick, out of school, she didn't have any classes with Syaoran-kun, and they had a mean substitute for History class. Overall, she was pretty pissed off. And the new guy wasn't helping.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan?" he asked.

"No," she said, for the fifth time. "Could you please leave me alone?" The boys and girls gym classes were together for the day, so that they could play a boys-vs.-girls volleyball match, but this guy wasn't on the rotation at the moment.

He placed his hands on either side of the wall she leaned against, too close for her comfort, and she could hear the other girls begin to whisper.

"Hey, get away from her," growled another guy. A volleyball connected with the new guy's head, and he backed off, a large lump starting to rise on his head.

"Why d'you care? She your girlfriend?" the guy snapped.

"No. She's my friend, and if you hurt her, I'll show you what pain looks like," Syaoran snarled.

Tomoyo decided that Sakura had great taste in guys, and informed her so over the phone later.

**Long Time Gone, Dixie Chicks**

"It's been a long time since I left," Syaoran muttered, wrapping his arms around Sakura.

She reciprocated the hug. "I've missed you."

"Me too," he whispered, resting his chin on her head.

When they got detention for being late, neither particularly minded, especially not when they got it together.

**Why Not, Hillary Duff**

Touya cleared his throat. Sakura blushed and looked away.

Their father finally broke the awkward silence. "Did your brother really catch you ah, making out with Li-kun?"

She nodded, blush deepening.

He really shouldn't have laughed, but that was honestly what the next three minutes were.

Touya raised his eyes skyward. "Outo-san, this isn't funny."

"The number of times I've walked in on you and Yukito-!" she exclaimed, flying into attack mode.

It was his turn to blush. "It's different."

"Different?! I'm the one who's scarred for life!" she yelled.

Their father tried to quit laughing, and succeeded for a moment. "Quit fighting you two." Then he relapsed back into cackling.

**City, Sarah Bareilles**

Yukito smiled at his boyfriend and best friend, Kinomoto Touya. They were at a bar to celebrate the latter's birthday (and legal drinking age birthday, at that). "What's so bad about Sakura-san being happy with her boyfriend?" he asked.

"She's too young," Touya grumbled.

Yukito raised an eyebrow. "And we weren't?"

"That was...this is...different," he protested.

Yukito patted his shoulder. "It's all right. She's just growing up. Makes me sad too, but it's pretty unavoidable anyhow."

Touya scowled at his almost empty beer. "What if she makes one of those mistakes?"

"I don't think she will. And if she does? Syaoran-kun would never leave her. Pretty much the only way to keep them apart is murder."

Touya pondered that. "Guess so. Don't want to kill anyone, I guess."

Yukito nodded, and, in a rare moment of irritation, gave into the urge to chase off some girls eyeing Touya.

Touya raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Hai."

**Slow Down, Aly&A.J. Michalka**

"I think we should take a break," Nakao said, looking over at her latest boyfriend. None of them...fit. They weren't right. She wasn't like her friends. _No true love for a writer,_ she thought tiredly.

He nodded, and she knew he was relieved. They parted after a cordial good-bye, and the young woman went home. Sitting in her bed that night, she talked on the phone to Tomoyo.

"I don't know, it just...doesn't feel right. Me and guys, I mean," she confessed.

"I had the same problem, Nakao-chan," Tomoyo said. "Don't tell anyone, but I actually just...don't like guys that way."

Nakao's breath caught in her throat. "But...they like you so much!"

"Hai. Irony, huh?" Tomoyo drawled.

"Tell me about it. I don't know if I do or not, honestly," Nakao mumbled. "I'm so confused."

"It's okay to be."

**As Long as You're Mine, Idina Menzel and Robert Leo Butz**

"I screwed up, huh?" Syaoran asked, laying on the couch.

Sakura nodded, intent on bandaging his bleeding knee. "Why?" she asked. There were still tear tracks down her face.

"He hurt Tomoyo," the man responded, closing his eyes. "You'd have killed me if I didn't help, and she's my friend anyhow."

"He hurt her?" Sakura asked, innocent eyes widening. "Why that-!" Her next words contained enough expletives to make even a seasoned gangster turn red, and some very creative threats.

"Hai. He wouldn't listen to her when she said she wasn't interested."

"What a baka," she growled. "Is she alright?"

"Fine. Just a bruise on the shoulder. He's," Syaoran said, grinning, "A lot worse off."

"Good thing," she muttered.

**Come Round Soon, Sarah Bareilles**

"Damn, I'm bored," Sakura muttered. One slim hand dangled past her knee, clutching a cigarette in fishnet encased hands.

"Meh, not like we've got anything urgent to do," Tomoyo said, enjoying the sun.

"It's boring without the guys," the smaller whined.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"At least Syaoran hasn't run off to some crazy battle," Sakura grumbled. "The war we've got going on is irritating." Her other hand began to drum on her plaid skirt, and she lifted the cigarette to her lips.

"Got to protect our turf, though," Tomoyo pointed out.

"Yeah, but still. We should just take the other one out," Sakura sighed.

"I bet they will."

"Hai."

**How 'bout Peace on Earth, Hillary Duff**

Sakura was not the most creative person, but when you had the opportunity to make a world-changing impact, everyone would get a little creative.

She stared at the card in her hands. Wishy. A sigh slid out from her lips. Nothing seemed right. If she wished for peace, there would be nothing, really. _Without the dark, light is useless, and without the light, dark is pointless,_ she thought, sighing again. _I have the life I want. My friends are happy._ There was...nothing to wish for. Yes, there were sad times, but without the sadness, the happiness and joy was worthless, because it wouldn't really exist.

In the end, Wishy got left in her sock drawer.

**If God Made You, Five for Fighting**

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura's happy face. Weddings always made the young woman happy. Somebody started a new life with the one they loved, and they got to be beautiful for it. She sighed in delight at her best friend and cousin's dress. It was obviously of her own design.

The white chiffon overskirt had been crinkled, and then she had sewn it to the silk body of the gown, letting the pale pink satin undergown shine. The small train was beautiful. The flats Sakura wore were black, going with that silly western rhyme. Sakura's hair clip was blue. She had borrowed her makeup from Tomoyo.

Nakao, the other bridesmaid, squeezed Tomoyo's hand. It had been a mutual confession that had set them to dating, but Tomoyo was convinced now that everything had worked out right. Maybe Sakura had been her first love, but Nakao was her one love. And that was just fine with both of them.

--

?

I don't know why, but Tomoyo managed to become my favorite character in the series. She deserves a happy ending too.


End file.
